The conventional game rackets have a handle which can not be adjusted in length. As a result, it is often difficult and troublesome for a tall person with long arms to find a suitable game racket among the game rackets of various brands and sizes. It is therefore necessary for the tall person to compromise with the conventional game racket that he or she has chosen.